


the pills are kicking in

by epilogues



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic, Warped Tour 2005
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epilogues/pseuds/epilogues
Summary: cause i'm stuck in the sunshine riptide





	the pills are kicking in

**Author's Note:**

> @sparklypete on tumblr requested: _'Cause I'm stuck in the sunshine riptide/Dancing all alone in the morning light_
> 
> (SEND ME MANIA LYRICS ON TUMBLR @GLITTERYWENTZ FOR A SHORT FIC)

It’s already hot outside, even though the sun’s just finished its crawl over the horizon, and Pete swears he can already feel his t-shirt sticking to his skin with sweat. Everyone else is still asleep on the bus, but Pete’s been restless since the previous night. It’s another summer of Warped and pavement that burns his feet and screaming crowds and sweat and noise. Pete can’t say that he doesn’t love it. 

Sometimes, though, times like this are good, before anyone else is awake except for the techies already setting up stages and sound systems. There’s something in the expanse of blank black pavement stretched out before him that makes Pete want to  _ run.  _ He throws himself around stage and into the crowd every day, but it’s not enough. There’s a feeling bubbling up in his chest, something that feels too big for his skin and too big for this place and just  _ too big,  _ and Pete wants to run. Not anywhere in particular, not even  _ away  _ necessarily. He just wants the burn in his legs and the ache in his chest and the reminder that he’s here and real and alive.

And so he takes off, no particular direction in mind, just  _ going  _ and trying to burn off the energy of the big bang in his chest that seems to have created an entire universe inside him while he slept. He runs like he’s trying to get away from something, like he’s trying to run so fast that he leaves himself behind.

Eventually, he ends up on an unfamiliar side street of whatever city they’re in today, the feeling of  _ too big too much have to run too much too much too much  _ dissipated, and Pete resigns himself to finding his way back.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading this little,,,, whatever this was. feedback makes my day! :D


End file.
